Mitchell Battle/Staff
Mitchell Battle This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Battle and it's additional re-releases. =Credits= Dimps Corporation Producer *Takashi Tsukamoto Director *Gou Koga Battle Mode Planners *Masatoshi Yamada *Kazuya Yamamoto Story Mode Planners *Yukihiro Higashi *Masaaki Yamagiwa *Takayuki Sakamoto Planning Supports *Kazuya Yamamoto *Hiroshi Waki System & Com Programmer *Masayuki Takahara Story Mode Programmers *Masayuki Takahara *Kaori Takinami Battle Programmers *Seiichi Yamaguchi *Ken Shinoda *Shuichi Goto Mini Game Programmers *Masayuki Takahara *Takashi Nakano Chief Animator *Yasuyuki Noda Character Animators *Masatsugu Chikuma *Yukihiro Iwasa Map Designer *Ikuko Kuramoto *Yutaka Fujimoto *Shinichi Miyamoto *Syuhei Kimura *Kunihito Kondo *Takeshi Yokoyama Advertise Designers *Kazuhiko Yamamoto *Satoshi Yoshioka *Yuko Yamanoue Mini Game Designer *Kazuhiko Yamamoto *Satoshi Yoshioka *Yuko Yamanoue *Etsuko Hosokawa *Tohru Nakanishi *Tomohiro Ozawa Illustrator *Tohru Nakanishi Design Coordinator *Satoshi Yoshioka Character Design Support *Patti Ringler Special Thanks *Takashi Kasai *Shinichi Yoshimoto *Nao Inazumi *All Dimps Staff Sound Created by *Kujiraya Ongakudou Sound Creators *Hironobu Inagaki *Atsuyoshi Isemura Technical Support *Yukihiro Deguchi *Takeo Yoshinobu THQ Inc. Producer *Petro Piaseckyj Assistant Producer *Ryan Camu Executive Producer *Carolina Beroza VP Product Development *Michael Rubinelli QA Manager *Jeremy S. Barnes Lead Tester *A. J. Hernandez Testers *Nickolas Gardner *Jeremy Kilichowski Senior Group Product Manager *John Ardell Product Manager *Danielle Conte Creative Services *Howard Liebeskind *Kirk Somdal *Melissa Roth Instruction Manual *William Maxwell Special Thanks to *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Alison Locke *Germaine Gioia *Peter Dille *Tiffany Ternan *THQ Hockey Team THQ International Head of Brand Management *Michael Pattison Brand Manager *Sarah Bincliffe Associate Brand Manager *Sarah Nicholson Director of Localization *Susanne Dieck Localization Engineer *Bernd Kurtz Submissions Coordinator *Florence Kum Special Thanks *Jack Sorensen *Terri Schiek *Germaine Gioia *Leslie Brown *Brandy A. Carrillo *Shawn Clark *Voiceworks Productions Nickelodeon Interactive VP Interactive Producer *Stephen Youngwood VP Book Publishing *Stephen Youngwood Director of Marketing *Sherice Guillory Director of New Business Development *Sherice Guillory Director of Development *Aly Sylvester Director of Production *Aly Sylvester Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Marketing Coordinator *Erica David Nick Interactive would like to thank *Deborah Bart *Leigh Anne Brodsky *Jennifer Davis *Manny Galan *Russell Hicks *Debra Krassner *George Lentino *Kate O'Brien *Eric Squires *Geoff Todebush *Stavit Young *MTV Networks Japan Co., Ltd. *Micah Ian Wright *Butch Hartman *Eric Coleman Character Voices Japanese *Mitchell Van Morgan (Keiko Utoku) *Gavin O'Neal Davis (Atsuki Murata) *Martin J. Moody (Nobutoshi Canna) *David Jessie Drake (Kappei Yamaguchi) *Nicholas Dunn (Kōji Tsujitani) *Carolyn Ashley Taylor (Satsuki Yukino) *Jennifer Hooker (Emi Motoi) *Sarah Lynn Meadows () *Dusty Riddle (Takeshi Kusao) *Ebony Nicole Lewis () *Valerie Ann Gupton () *Scottie Salmon (Shigeru Nakahara) *Devin Nelson () *Amber () *Marquessa (Junpei Takiguchi) *Genola () *V-102 Bison () *Vapor () *Colan () English *Mitchell Van Morgan (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin O'Neal Davis (Amy Palant) *Martin J. Moody (Dan Green) *David Jessie Drake (Richard Ian Cox) *Nicholas Dunn (Kirby Robert Burrow) *Carolyn Ashley Taylor (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer Hooker (Lisa Ortiz) *Sarah Lynn Meadows () *Dusty Riddle (Eric Vale) *Ebony Nicole Lewis (Cree Summer) *Valerie Ann Gupton (Candi Milo) *Scottie Salmon (Chuck Huber) *Devin Nelson (Stephanie Sheph) *Amber () *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Genola () *V-102 Bison () *Vapor () *Colan () Other Executive Producers *MTV Networks Japan Co., Ltd. *Butch Hartman Mitchell Battle Game © THQ Inc. © 2004 *Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Created by MTV Networks Japan Co., Ltd. =Mitchell Battle: Director's Cut Credits= Original Team: Dimps Corporation Producer *Takashi Tsukamoto Director *Gou Koga Battle Mode Planners *Masatoshi Yamada *Kazuya Yamamoto Story Mode Planners *Yukihiro Higashi *Masaaki Yamagiwa *Takayuki Sakamoto Planning Supports *Kazuya Yamamoto *Hiroshi Waki System & Com Programmer *Masayuki Takahara Story Mode Programmers *Masayuki Takahara *Kaori Takinami Battle Programmers *Seiichi Yamaguchi *Ken Shinoda *Shuichi Goto Mini Game Programmers *Masayuki Takahara *Takashi Nakano Chief Animator *Yasuyuki Noda Character Animators *Masatsugu Chikuma *Yukihiro Iwasa Map Designer *Ikuko Kuramoto *Yutaka Fujimoto *Shinichi Miyamoto *Syuhei Kimura *Kunihito Kondo *Takeshi Yokoyama Advertise Designers *Kazuhiko Yamamoto *Satoshi Yoshioka *Yuko Yamanoue Mini Game Designer *Kazuhiko Yamamoto *Satoshi Yoshioka *Yuko Yamanoue *Etsuko Hosokawa *Tohru Nakanishi *Tomohiro Ozawa Illustrator *Tohru Nakanishi Design Coordinator *Satoshi Yoshioka Character Design Support *Patti Ringler Special Thanks *Takashi Kasai *Shinichi Yoshimoto *Nao Inazumi *All Dimps Staff Sound Created by *Kujiraya Ongakudou Sound Creators *Hironobu Inagaki *Atsuyoshi Isemura Technical Support *Yukihiro Deguchi *Takeo Yoshinobu Original Team: THQ Inc. Producer *Petro Piaseckyj Assistant Producer *Ryan Camu Executive Producer *Carolina Beroza VP Product Development *Michael Rubinelli QA Manager *Jeremy S. Barnes Lead Tester *A. J. Hernandez Testers *Nickolas Gardner *Jeremy Kilichowski Senior Group Product Manager *John Ardell Product Manager *Danielle Conte Creative Services *Howard Liebeskind *Kirk Somdal *Melissa Roth Instruction Manual *William Maxwell Special Thanks to *Brian J. Farrell *Jeffrey Lapin *Alison Locke *Germaine Gioia *Peter Dille *Tiffany Ternan *THQ Hockey Team Original Team: THQ International Head of Brand Management *Michael Pattison Brand Manager *Sarah Bincliffe Associate Brand Manager *Sarah Nicholson Director of Localization *Susanne Dieck Localization Engineer *Bernd Kurtz Submissions Coordinator *Florence Kum Special Thanks *Jack Sorensen *Terri Schiek *Germaine Gioia *Leslie Brown *Brandy A. Carrillo *Shawn Clark *Voiceworks Productions Original Team: Nickelodeon Interactive VP Interactive Producer *Stephen Youngwood VP Book Publishing *Stephen Youngwood Director of Marketing *Sherice Guillory Director of New Business Development *Sherice Guillory Director of Development *Aly Sylvester Director of Production *Aly Sylvester Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Marketing Coordinator *Erica David Nick Interactive would like to thank *Deborah Bart *Leigh Anne Brodsky *Jennifer Davis *Manny Galan *Russell Hicks *Debra Krassner *George Lentino *Kate O'Brien *Eric Squires *Geoff Todebush *Stavit Young *MTV Networks Japan Co., Ltd. *Micah Ian Wright *Butch Hartman *Eric Coleman Director's Cut Team: Nordic Games GmbH & Dimps Corporation Producer *Martin Kreuch (Nordic Games GmbH) *Takashi Tsukamoto (Dimps Corporation) Director *Gou Koga Battle Mode Planners *Sanders Keel (Nordic Games GmbH) *Tom Harrison (Nordic Games GmbH) *Masatoshi Yamada (Dimps Corporation) *Kazuya Yamamoto (Dimps Corporation) Story Mode Planners *Yukihiro Higashi *Masaaki Yamagiwa *Takayuki Sakamoto Planning Supports *Kazuya Yamamoto *Hiroshi Waki Lead Programmers *Wojciech Knopf (Nordic Games GmbH) *Vincent Groenewegen (Nordic Games GmbH) *Marc Muenchow (Nordic Games GmbH) System & Com Programmer *Masayuki Takahara Story Mode Programmers *Shuichi Goto *Yukio Tsuji Battle Programmers *Takahiro Tateishi *Yohei Yagi *Takashi Miyahara *Hideaki Noiri *Ryosuke Ihara Mini Game Programmers *Kenzo Kobori *Soichiro Ota *Takuya Umei *Kosuke Yurita *Yohei Okai *Hiroki Horiguchi Chief Animator *Atsumi Kawasaki Character Animators *Atsumi Kawasaki *Hiromitsu Nakano *Youichiro Soeda *Yoichi Takeda *Shogo Yamaguchi Lead Designer *Vincent Groenewegen (Nordic Games GmbH) Map Designers *Atsushi Maeda *Hiroshi Yamaguchi *Kaori Aoyama Advertise Designers *Kazuhiko Yamamoto *Satoshi Yoshioka *Yuko Yamanoue Mini Game Designers *Kazuhiko Yamamoto *Satoshi Yoshioka *Yuko Yamanoue *Etsuko Hosokawa *Tohru Nakanishi *Tomohiro Ozawa Illustrator *Tohru Nakanishi Design Coordinator *Kazuhiko Yamamoto Character Design Support *Keiko Shiotsuki *Shoko Santa Special Thanks *Takashi Kasai (Dimps Corporation) *Shinichi Yoshimoto (Dimps Corporation) *Nao Inazumi (Dimps Corporation) *All Dimps Staff *Paul Chieffo (Nordic Games GmbH) *Bryn Bennett (Nordic Games GmbH) *All THQ Staff *All THQ Inc. Fighting Team Staff *All Nordic Games Publishing AB Staff Sound Created by *Hiroyasu Ōshima Sound Creators *Kazuhiro Kotani *Yasumasa Yamada Technical Support *Ryosuke Nakano *Yasuo Mizuma *Hideaki Maruyama *Shinichiro Shibusawa Director's Cut Team: SC Quantic Lab SRL CEO *Ștefan Șeicărescu Executive Director *Marius Popa QA Supervisor *Szilveszter Pap Lead Tester *Orsolya Morecz Testers *Alexei Nastas *Alexandru Râu *Bernadette-Cecilia Oláh *Elena Stanciu-Stoian *Ilinca Dana Rusu *Mihai-Daniel Muresan *Norbert Nagy *Tudor-Stefan Sivu *Virgil Sângerean Director's Cut Team: THQ San Diego Sr. Programmer *Bill Millard Programmers *Dickson Cho *Jae Kwak Sr. Manager, Audio *Matthew Bauer Sr. Audio Designer *Vincent Pontarelli Director's Cut Team: Nordic Games GmbH Producer *Martin Kreuch Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Embedded Technology Programmer *Scott Hofmann Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Manager *Philipp Brock Marketing Manager *Philipp Brock Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley Digital Distribution Manager *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice Nordic Games GmbH Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors Nordic Games NA Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Director's Cut Team: Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan Based on the characters created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Written by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Dani Michaeli Story by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Butch Hartman *Joaquim Dos Santos Original Score Composed by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Original Sound Design by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Cover Design by *Christie Tseng Hundun Concept Design by *Joaquim Dos Santos *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Special Thanks *Rich Mallenges *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Karen Malach *Benjamin Kaltenecker *Ariana Brill Director's Cut Team: Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Content Development, Digital *James Stephenson Vice President, Games *Yaacov Barselah Sr. Manager, Digital Games *Joey Gartner Coordinator, Digital Games *Alissa Cataldo Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Associate Producer, Digital Games *Kevin Rutledge Director's Cut Team: Nickelodeon Creative Resources Vice President, Creative Operations *Katina Stergakos Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Paul Barbato Content Director, Copywriter *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Property Design *Isabel Garcia Project Manager, Illustration *Mike Dawson Director's Cut Team: Character Voices Japanese *Mitchell Van Morgan (Keiko Utoku) *Gavin O'Neal Davis (Atsuki Murata) *Martin J. Moody (Nobutoshi Canna) *David Jessie Drake (Kappei Yamaguchi) *Nicholas Dunn (Kōji Tsujitani) *Carolyn Ashley Taylor (Satsuki Yukino) *Jennifer Hooker (Emi Motoi) *Sarah Lynn Meadows () *Dusty Riddle (Takeshi Kusao) *Ebony Nicole Lewis () *Valerie Ann Gupton () *Scottie Salmon (Shigeru Nakahara) *Devin Nelson () *Amber () *Marquessa (Junpei Takiguchi) *Genola () *V-102 Bison () *Vapor () *Colan () English *Mitchell Van Morgan (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin O'Neal Davis (Amy Palant) *Martin J. Moody (Dan Green) *David Jessie Drake (Richard Ian Cox) *Nicholas Dunn (Kirby Robert Burrow) *Carolyn Ashley Taylor (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer Hooker (Lisa Ortiz) *Sarah Lynn Meadows () *Dusty Riddle (Eric Vale) *Ebony Nicole Lewis (Cree Summer) *Valerie Ann Gupton (Candi Milo) *Scottie Salmon (Chuck Huber) *Devin Nelson (Stephanie Sheph) *Amber () *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Genola () *V-102 Bison () *Vapor () *Colan () Director's Cut Team: Others Executive Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Butch Hartman Original Game by *THQ Inc. Mitchell Battle DX: Director's Cut Game © *Nordic Games GmbH © 2004, 2014 *Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved, Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan; Mitchell Battle and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. =2018 mobile release staff= Original game developed by *THQ Inc. *Dimps Corporation Developed for mobile platforms by *HandyGames Lead programmers *Kazuya Yamamoto (Dimps Corporation) *Clemens Lieber (HandyGames) *Viacom Network Japan K.K. *Nickelodeon Digital Team Programmers *Kazuya Yamamoto (Dimps Corporation) *Christian Karl (HandyGames) *Viacom Network Japan K.K. System & Com Programmer *Tsuyoshi Narabayashi (Dimps Corporation) *Christian Karl (HandyGames) *Viacom Network Japan K.K. Story Mode Programmers *Masayuki Takahara (Dimps Corporation) *Christian Karl (HandyGames) *Viacom Network Japan K.K. Battle Programmer *Hidetoshi Ōta (Dimps Corporation) *Christian Karl (HandyGames) Mini Game Programmers *Viacom Network Japan K.K. Special Thanks to *Viacom Network Japan K.K. *Butch Hartman *Nickelodeon Games *Nickelodeon Creative Resources *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Producers *Paramount Pictures *Nickelodeon Animation *Nickelodeon Core Team *SL Quantic Labs QA Team *THQ Nordic Store services group *Embracer Group AB *All HandyGames staff *Dimps Corporation *Unreal Engine *Wave Master Inc. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Battle